1. Field
inventive concept Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing/image pickup apparatuses displaying images/pictures by using a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) are being digitalized, and accordingly, storage capacity increases. As a storage capacity increases, demands for a lens system having high optical performances in a digital photographing/imaging apparatus and demands for small sized apparatus for convenience are increasing.
In a lens system, aberration occurring on a peripheral portion of a screen has to be corrected in order to record small piece of information of a subject clearly. However, to achieve high performance lens system, it is difficult to make a small sized lens system, and in order to manufacture a small sized lens system, manufacturing costs increase. Thus, it is difficult to satisfy both conditions, that is, high optical performances such as a high magnificence and a high resolution and low manufacturing costs.